Eclipse
by SlowMovingTime
Summary: Yes, the title is based off the Twilight thing, but to find out why, you have to read it. Slash and an older Grace.


(Author's Note)

I'm evil..I know. Sorry. This fic is not meant to bash Twilight or Twilight lovers/likers. I was just watching the Rifftrax (An amazing thing. Look it up if you wish) and the idea for this came to mind. I know Eclipse is out of theaters, but..oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or Twilight. If I did, there would be some weird stuff in them..

* * *

"You want to go see what?" Danny asked Grace, turning to look at her. Grace rolled her eyes in a very tween-like fashion.

"I want to see 'Eclipse,' Dad. You know? The movies based off the vampire books!" Grace really couldn't believe her dad didn't know this stuff.

"Why would you want to see that? You don't want to go see..I don't know, 'True Grit' or something like that?" Danny was gripping the steering wheel. His daughter wanted to go see some crappy vampire movie? Hell no! That wasn't how he had raised her!

"Ew. Why would I want to see some Western movie?" Grace shook her head. Her dad really knew nothing about teens. Well, tweens, technically.

Danny sighed. "You just turned 12 and you already want to start watching teen movies?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, all the girls at school have seen it, and they're not even 12!" Grace exclaimed, hoping that her dad would see her point.

"We're not just talking about this movie. We're talking about everything else! You already want to kiss a boy, or something?" Danny was worried. What had Rachel and Stan done to his daughter?

Grace resisted the urge to roll her eyes, which was quite a mature thing to do. "No kissing yet, Dad. All the boys at school are gross.. I'm waiting for at least 8th grade. Maybe then there will be some cute boys!" She smiled at the thought.

Danny snorted in disgust. "Please don't talk about kissing in front of me, alright? I think you're a little to young to be thinking about that." He made a mental note to talk to Rachel about all of this.

"Alright. But will you please take me? Steve can come too." Grace wasn't too excited about having Steve come, but she knew it would make her dad happy.

Danny looked at his daughter. "I thought you liked Uncle Steve."

Grace sighed. "I do like him! He's just..gotten really protective, and it's weird."

"I'm protective too, right?" Danny asked quickly.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, but not as much as Uncle Steve is."

"I'll try to be more protective from now on. Now then, I guess we can go to this...movie. I'll call Steve later today." Danny smiled at the happy look on his daughter's face. Hopefully this wasn't a huge mistake on his part..

* * *

"You want me to see what?" Steve was rather surprised. Danny had just asked him to go see 'Eclipse,' the vampire movie that all tweens, teens, and mothers were raving about.

"I know you heard me the first time, and don't act all surprised. You should have known this was coming from the way Grace has been acting. How about tomorrow?" Danny was eager to get this over with.

"Um..that soon?" Steve looked up at a TV screen in the bar he was in. It had been a rough week and he needed his alcohol. Some football game was on, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"I know, I know. But will you come with? Please? I'm not sure if I can handle sparkly vampires and shirtless werewolves all by myself."

Steve couldn't bear the begging, so he immediately caved. "Yes, I'll come with. Just no drooling, alright?"

"I don't think Grace will drool," Danny replied, hoping that he was right.

"I didn't mean Grace." Steve smirked and hung up before Danny could reply.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Grace called to her father who was still in the bathroom.

"Hold on!" Danny was still making sure he looked like a father going to the movies with his daughter, not a man going to the movies just to watch them.

Grace sighed. "Trying to look pretty for Uncle Steve?"

Danny poked his head out of the bathroom and glared at her. "What would make you think that?"

"Never mind, Dad. You ready now?" Grace was impatient, and impatient tweens can be health risks..

"Yeah, sorry." Danny grabbed the car keys, and they sprinted down the apartment stairs.

* * *

They met Steve at the ticket counter. "Hey guys. I already paid." Steve held up the tickets.

"Thanks. I will..try to remember to pay you back," Danny replied, holding the door to the theater open.

"What a gentleman," an older woman said as she walked in.

Steve smirked at the embarrassed look on Danny's face. He punched his shoulder. "Yeah. What a gentleman."

Grace pulled on Danny's sleeve. "Come on!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, slow down! Did Stan and Rachel teach you to be an impatient child?" Danny asked, following her toward the theater room.

Steve just followed them, shaking his head at the sight of his usually stubborn partner being pulled along by his persistent daughter.

* * *

During the beginning of the movie, Steve and Danny could barely contain their giggles, much to their fellow movie watchers' irritation; but as the movie progressed, they found themselves more or less immersed in it.

Don't think they liked it or anything, but they found the storyline to be..intriguing. And Danny was definitely liking the shirtless werewolves.

* * *

"So...what did you think?" Danny asked, looking at Steve. Grace was already asleep so the two of them were sitting in the living room drinking beers and talking.

Steve shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Pretty bad, just not..as bad."

Danny smiled. "That's pretty good. Coming from you, I mean."

Steve nodded tiredly. "What did you think?"

Danny lay his head against the couch. "I thought it sucked, but the guys were pretty cute."

"You drunk?" Steve asked, obviously surprised.

Danny looked up at him. "No, just..sleepy. And out of my mind. Can't believe I said that.." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and get rid of ridiculous thoughts such as the one he just had about wanting to make out with Steve. Yeah, definitely have to get rid of that one..

"Sorry." Danny really was sorry. He sorta knew how Steve felt about him, he was just confused about his own feelings. It was the usual 'he loves me, I think I love him, just not sure yet' thing.

Steve shrugged. "Whatever. You can have man crushes on anyone you want."

"What about man love?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..sure. I'll stick behind you one-hundred percent," Steve was intrigued, and a little disappointed. Who did Danny love?

Danny burst out laughing. "You have no idea how nasty that sounded!" he exclaimed, before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

Steve looked at him, totally confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh. Wow, Danny. You are immature." But he couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he watched Danny.

"Love you, Steve." Danny crawled over to Steve, kneeling before him.

"Love you too, Danny." Steve leaned in and kissed him. They pulled away a moment later. "You know, maybe Twilight isn't that bad."

Danny just smiled and kissed his partner again.


End file.
